


The Spider and the Archer

by Wundersmidget



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: F/M, Lila is 16, My First Fanfic, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), not spideypool, peter is 16
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-10-21 18:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wundersmidget/pseuds/Wundersmidget
Summary: After the battle, Peter is exhausted, both physically and mentally, but a meeting with Lila Barton and a team up with the Defenders may just set him on the right path.





	1. Pondering

The lake house had a lovely view of the lake.

Thats where Peter was now, watching the birds come in to roost in the surrounding trees. Although his mind was not on the birds, it was on his semi-mentor, Tony Stark. The man had given his life to protect the universe, but had left a rather large hole in many people’s hearts. 

Tony’s relationship with his mentor was interesting, because, quite frankly, Tony hadn’t been much of a mentor. After giving Peter a suit with a FREAKING KILL MODE! Tony had left Peter alone, not answering his calls, pawning him off to his overloaded head of security, who quite simply, couldn’t waste time on his bosses mentee. 

“Whatcha doing”

Immediately spinning around, Peter caught sight of a female teen, Lila Barton, if he remembered correctly. 

“Just thinking”

“Thinking about what”

“Tony”

“Ah”

Silence fell between the two, not a tense silence, but a compainable one.

“I just don’t know what to think of him”

“Oh?”

“He never trained me, he gave me some tech and left it at that.”

Lila looked thoughtful for a minute.

“I think my dad knows some people who can help you”  
  
“Really?”

“Yeah, he mentioned some street level heroes in New York once, I’ll see what I can do.”

Lila headed back inside, she like many others had gotten attached to Morgan, fortunately the Peter knew that Bartons were meant to be in town for a while.

Peter found that he enjoyed Lila’s company, he hoped that they could talk again soon.


	2. Out of Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila didn't mean to fall in love with Peter, so why was she so eager to help him?

Lila left Peter with a blush quickly forming on her cheeks, how was he so damn nice! He was smart to….

_ Snap out of it! _

Lila had never had these thoughts about anyone before, in the country you didn’t really have that many friends, let alone a love life. And now, she didn’t know what to do with all these foreign feelings stirring inside her. However, she knew that she wanted to help Peter, he really needed the teaching, and if her dad was able to help, then all the better.

Walking into the living room Lila got her dad’s attention and indicated to him that she wanted to talk.

“Hey there sweetie!”

“Hey dad!”

“What do you need?”

“You know that team that you worked with before? The vigilantes?”

“Yeah, why?”

“You think they could help Peter?”

“The Spider-Kid?”

“Yeah”

“I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thanks dad!”

Now that that was sorted Lila could focus on a more personal matter. Heading to her room she brought out her phone and started searching for Spider-Man sightings, it seemed that he was rather active, with reports of muggers, bank robbers, and even some Vulture guy from a number of years back. It was difficult to get used to the fact that it had been five years, she remembered seeing herself turn to dust. Only to then see her body returning after what felt like moments, seeing the look on her father's face when he landed in the Quinjet. The happiness of seeing his family, mixed in with the sadness that she now knew as the death of Aunt Nat. 

Aunt Nat’s funeral had been a small one, with only close friends being invited, this meant the Avengers from before the accords fiasco, alongside the Barton’s and a few members of SHIELD. Every Avenger spoke a few words about her, then a few agents, including her Uncle Phil (Though they had all thought he was dead), then her dad had stepped up. He devoted 10 minutes too talking about her, not just in battle, but when she was alone, he then spoke of her death, and their battle over the stone. It scared Lila, how her dad and her aunt were both so willing to do that. Now Lila thought of Peter, was he this willing to die for humanity. It seemed like that, if the stories of him risking his life to save a box of kittens. It was just so selfless, but Peter was like that, he cared for everyone.

_ And you care about him too. _

Lila couldn’t deny that, she wasn’t oblivious to this, she just didn’t want to admit it. Her, a random teenager who was only here because her father was a superhero, and then him, Spiderman and a hero to boot, they were very clearly, leagues apart.

Lila was stressed, she had so many emotions flying around her head, so she did what she always does, went out to shoot some targets. Her dad had trained her in most firearms, but mainly a bow, and fortunately, the lake house had a proper archery range. So she allowed herself to head over.

It was three hours later when Lila finally left the range. By then it was almost 5:00, and Lila wanted to get changed before dinner with everyone. Heading inside Lila caught a glance of Peter still standing where he had been hours before, catching her eye he smiled and waved, grinning, Lila waved back.

_ Such a nice guy _


	3. The Spider meets the Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets his first training session with Daredevil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a nice long one for you!  
I plan to update every three days, so keep your eye out!

Peter Parker should be used to the craziness of his life, he did have spider powers and fight guys in metal suits and alien overlords, but nothing could quite prepare him for the Avengers dinner, around this table were the most important people of his time. Here they were, all eating a home cooked meal at a ridiculously sized table. Engaging in normal activities. Everyone was situated at a singular long table, with kids at one end and adults at the other. While Peter bristled at being called a child, he sat there regardless, alongside him (in the “teenage section”) was Shuri, Harley and Lila, they all were getting along rather well when Harley asked a question that had been on everyone’s mind.

“Where to from here?”

That was a really good question, one that Peter didn’t have the answer to.

“I’ll be helping T’Challa, run Wakanda.” Shuri said.

“I’ll just be back at the farm.” That was Lila

“I guess that I’ll just go back to Rose Hill.” Harley chimed in. “What about you Peter?”

Peter thought for a minute.

“I guess that I’ll stay in Queens, keep an eye on the city, be ready if the Avengers need me.”

It was at this point that Clint walked past Peter.

“Lila mentioned to me that you are in need of a mentor…”

“Yeah, that would be really helpful.”

“I would train you myself but I live a fair way out from you, but I do know a guy who knows how to be a vigilante like no other.”

“Who”

“The Devil of Hell’s Kitchen.”

That caught Peter off guard, nobody in New York hadn’t heard of the Daredevil, the man who had taken down the entire Fisk operation. If anyone knew how to fight crime, it was this guy.

“That would be great! Are you sure that he would accept me though?”

“Guy was younger than you when he started being trained, you’ll get on great.”

“Thanks Mr Barton!”

“It’s Clint”

“Okay, Thanks again!”

“No Problem, meet him at the docks at Hell’s Kitchen at 7:00 Monday Night.”

Returning to his meal Peter was glad that Clint had done all this work to help him.

-Monday 7:00 PM-

Peter swung silently through the Hell’s Kitchen sky, he wasn’t used to this part of town, usually preferring to stay in Queens, it was also the first time that he had put on the suit since the battle. Landing with a quiet thud he made his way to the top of one of the many stacks of containers based around the area.

“I heard you coming.”

Jumping out of his skin, Peter whirled around and was faced with the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen himself, Daredevil.

“Welcome to Hell’s Kitchen.”

“Thanks I guess, How did I not sense you?”

“You rely too much on your suit, that’s one of the many things that will change during your apprenticeship.”

“Apprenticeship?”

“I’m training you, your learning, that’s an apprenticeship.”

“Fair point, Spiderman.”

“Daredevil, this won’t be a normal apprenticeship of course, you’ll still be able to fight crime outside of my training, this’ll just make sure your prepared.”

“So like a Yoda and Luke Skywalker kind of thing.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Clint asked me to help you as, like me, your senses are enhanced to incredible standards. I will teach you to understand how to use these gifts to your advantage in both your civilian and your superhero persona.”

“So like, I would be able to use my powers outside of fighting crime?”

“Yes, although, you should be able to do this already, you just need to learn how to use them best.”

“That makes sense.”

Daredevil cocked his head, seeming to listen to a distant noise.

“Come on, the best way to learn is through experience, there’s a bank robbery about 3 blocks to the North, lets see what you can do.”

True to his word, when Spiderman and Daredevil arrived at the location a few minutes later, there was a group of about 5 men with guns grabbing as much cash as they can from a few busted ATMs. Just before Peter was about to jump down to fight the criminals Daredevil told him to wait.

“Without moving have a look, what do you sense?”

Surprised, Peter closed his eyes, trying to use his Spidey sense to feel for anything. He was about to give up when he felt something, opening his eyes Peter looked in the direction of the threat. To his shock he saw a 6th robber wearing some form of alien weaponry, not unlike what the Vulture had created years prior. However, instead of wings, this one seemed to have some sort of tail on it. It was a dark green full bodysuit with the tail looping around his legs. 

The suited guy started talking “How long till we can get going, we don’t know how long till the Devil gets here.”

“That’s when both Daredevil and Spiderman jumped down. It’s also when Peter decided to start his usual banter.

“Too late!”

Whirling around all 5 gunmen immediately started shooting at Daredevil, the metal guy however, he focused on Spiderman.

“So what’s with the whole scorpion getup? Must be really-Woah” 

Quickly jumping out of the way of the tail, which seemed to be controlled by the guy inside he caught a glance of Daredevil crushing the gunmen, already two were on the ground, one unconscious, the other bleeding from the shoulder.

“Why are you so aggressive man, a spider traumatise you as a child?”

“You don’t remember me! The ferry?”

“Wait, you're that guy! But you’re meant to be in Jail!”

“Lot changes in five years huh?”

“Look,” Peter says, webbing “Scorpions” hands together, “This is obviously not working out for you, so why don’t you just give up before someone gets hurt?”

“That’s the whole point you idiot! Why else would be wearing alien technology?”

“True” Peter said as he webbed the tail to the wall, “Now please will you just come quietly so that we can get this over with?”

Before Peter could finish the job, an explosion went off, taking advantage of Spiderman’s surprise, the Scorpion jumped onto the back of a guy in a, Rhino suit? And then running towards the docks. Peter was going to chase them but was restrained by Daredevil.

“Let them go, we stopped the robbery, they can wait.”

“But they got away!”

“Not all of them, and besides, the last time you chased guys with alien tech you ended up almost drowning.”

Peter cringed at that, it was true that he had acted incredibly rashly at that point.

“I think training is over for the night, meet me on Thursday above Fogwell’s Gym, same time as tonight. If you need anything, I'll give you my number.”

After exchanging numbers Daredevil disappeared into the early night, quite likely to look for criminals without teaching a teenager in the process. 

As it was still earl, Peter decided to hightail it back to Queens to fight some crime on his own turf. It wasn’t a busy night, most people still recovering from being reunited, all that there was to do was help some people who were mugged. Peter was in bed by 11.

The next day Peter woke up to the blaring of his alarm, which seemed louder since the day before.

_ The training must have really helped with my senses. _ Peter mused as he quickly ate breakfast, bid goodbye to Aunt May and made his way back to school. Oddly enough, school had started again (For the first time since the anti-snap,) on a Tuesday, Peter couldn’t wait to see Ned again, or the AcaDec team, except Flash of course. 

School was a very long ordeal, Ned had pressed him for details on both the Avengers, and then on Daredevil.

“Is it true that he spits fire?”

“No Ned, no he doesn’t”

“What about the venom spit?”

“Ned, he has enhanced senses, same as me but without the strength, got it?”

“Ah, ok.”

“Peter?”

“Yeah?”

“Can Daredevil read minds?”

“Ned!”

“Okay Okay, Got it.”

Ned had been worried about the guys with the tech, hacking into the security feed from last night Peter had used Karen to gather all the information they could on the Scorpion, they were unable to do any research on the Rhino for lack of being able to identify him through the suit.    
  
“So the FBI arrested him during the Vulture incident, but then, when the snap happened he escaped as all his guards had been dusted and hasn’t been seen until last night.”

“Why do you think he came out?”

“I dunno man, I would be terrified if it wasn’t for Daredevil training you.”

“Thanks for the help, I don’t think I say that enough.”

“No problem”

“What are you two talking about!” Came the obnoxious voice of one Flash Thompson.

Peter cringed, he really needed to learn how to control his hearing, right now it was not helping matters. Flash couldn’t even wait one day for things to settle down again before he decided to be a prick.

“None of your business Flash, now shove off!”

“You think you can talk back to me huh, we’ll see who’s laughing in a minute!”   
  
Unfortunately for Flash at that point a teacher happened to be walking past.

“Mr Thompson! I certainly hope that you aren't threatening another student! That’ll be a detention after school please.”

Flash shot Peter a menacing look, Peter was glad that Flash didn’t really have the ability to back it up, what with being in detention that afternoon. It also meant that Peter would be able to get back to his conversation with Ned.

“So you kept mentioning this Lila girl, who is she?”

“Uh” said Peter going extraordinarily red faced, “No-one?”

“Mhmm,” Ned said, drawing out the word, “doesn’t sound like nothing.”

“Well you see, I think I like her, but I don’t want to rush into it you know? Especially since I don’t even know whether she likes me back.”

“Just follow your heart, don’t waste this opportunity man.’

Then the bell rang signifying the end of lunch, Ned and Peter had different classes so the two had to split, though it did give Peter a lot to think about.


	4. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Daredevil train together and gather information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update!  
Next chapter will come out Friday

By the time Thursday rolled around, Peter was done with school, the constant chatter, the blaring ringing of the bells, Flash Thompson in general.

That’s why Peter was glad to be out of school and swinging round town, stopping the occasional criminal who hadn’t gotten the memo that he was back in town. It was relaxing, in its own unusual way. AcaDec hadn’t started up again, and it wouldn’t for another week. So for now Peter was free to swing across the New York skyline. He easily made it to Fogwell’s in time for his meet up with Daredevil.

As Peter waited for Fogwell’s on the roof for Daredevil. However, this time when Daredevil arrived he sensed him. Surprising Daredevil by spinning around as Daredevil jumped onto the roof.

“Well done, your improving.”

“Thanks, what’s the plan today?”

“Up here, you’re going to be blindfolded and have to fight me.”

“But won’t that give you an advantage?”

“No, it’ll actually level the playing field.”

Wait, Daredevil was blind! But how was he able to take out all those criminals!

“Don’t be surprised, The rest of my senses are incredibly enhanced from a small problem I encountered as a child.”

“Wow, ok, so when do we begin.”

“As soon as you put your blindfold on.”

Daredevil was an incredible fighter, though that wasn’t surprising, what did surprise Peter was how Peter was able to feel every shot coming, ducking and dodging Peter was able to avoid multiple hits at a time. It was half an hour later when Daredevil finally called it quits.

“That’s enough tonight, meet me here tomorrow, wear decent clothes underneath the suit, I’ve gotten help with our case.”

That piqued Peter’s interest, Tony had never shared what was happening with him, which had all come to a head at the ferry. Now, Daredevil was involving him in the investigation. That was an improvement.

“Yep, see you tomorrow.”

“Yes, take care of yourself kid!”

“Don’t worry, I will!”

Peter didn’t stay out that night, he was aching by the time he got home, on the plus side he got to eat with May for once, who was very pleased that the Daredevil was teaching him.

Peter spent the entire next day compiling everything that he knew about the villains with Ned, this was very little. This being the ferry incident, the footage from the fight and the notes taken by KAREN during the fight. Peter desperately hoped that Daredevil and his friend had some more information than he had.

Peter landed on the rooftop with a minute to spare, he had been helping a young girl find her mother which had taken longer than he had planned. However he had swung across town at full speed and made it to his destination.

“Spiderman”

Not surprised, Peter turned around, in front of him was Daredevil but not in the trademark red suit, instead, Daredevil was in a suit, holding a support cane and wearing dark sunglasses.

“Matt Murdock, practitioner of law.”

“Removing his suit Peter responded.

“Peter Parker, average teenager.”

Daredevil grinned.

“So do I call you Matt or…”

“Matt is fine.”

“Great!”

“We’ll travel on foot, I can’t really drive.”

“Okay!”

20 minutes later, Matt and Peter were both standing outside the law firm of Nelson & Murdock, a nondescript brick building without identifying features other than the firm’s sign. Walking inside, Peter came face to face with no other than Clint and Lila Barton.

“Hello Peter, it’s been a while, Matt said you had an encounter with some guys using alien tech.”

“That is correct,” Matt said, sitting down in a chair.

Matt’s office was rather sparse, with just one desk for Matt to work at. On his desk was a collection of papers bearing images of the Scorpion and of a bald man which Peter presumed was the Rhino. 

“This here,” Said Cint, pointing at the file with the image of Scorpion, “is Mac Gargan, or as you will know him, the Scorpion. Arrested in 2017 for trying to purchase alien weaponry, Mac escaped in March 2019, after the snap. Neither SHIELD, nor the government have been able to track him down.”

“So why has he popped up now?” Matt enquired

“We don’t know, but the thugs that you guys took out at the bank had the patch of a new gang, The hunters of Queens.”

“Who are they?” Peter asked

“Good question.” Said Clint, pulling out a new folder “According to the police database, the are a new gag first sighted in January 2019, a few months before Gargan escaped, Little is known about them except for a few references to their leader, Kraven the Hunter.” Clint pulled out a new folder “He was reportedly born in Russia as Sergei Kravenoff, his family was an aristocratic one until the Russian revolution, which took place when he was 14, from there he became a hunter in Central Africa, in 1936, when he was 33, he took an experimental drug which may have been an early attempt at making a super soldier, it must have worked as he has heightened senses and super strength alongside a slower aging process. In 2016 he was logged by immigration as moving into New York, from there, there have been references to man fitting his description commanding small time organised crime in the power vacuum created by the imprisonment of Wilson Fisk.”

“That’s some serious power that he has at his disposal.” Matt remarked.

“Agreed, that brings us to the third guy, Aleksei Sytsevich, or as he is known in america, Alex O’Brien, a russian mobster he moved here under a false name in late 2020, from there he seems to have joined up with the hunters and gotten that suit, that’s all we know.”

“That pretty much has everything I could find, all I have is a list of what me and Matt encountered in terms of abilities, though it seems that the Scorpion suit’ tail is vibranium tipped.”

“That’s not good.” Clint remarked.

“That’s all we know, me and Lila will be in town for a while to help with this.” Clint said.

“I can talk to the others, get some more help.” Matt Said

“I’ll keep an eye out on my patrols.” Peter agreed.

“Since me and Lila will be here for an extended period of time, Lila will attend school with Peter as to maintain cover and not spread us around.” Clint stated.

Matt agreed and they all decided to call it quits for the night, since it was a Friday, Peter was able to stay out later than normal, so he was about to leave when Matt asked him to stay back for a moment. 

“You like Lila.” It wasn’t a question, it was a statement.

“Wha-What n-no I don’t!” Peter tried to say.

“When you saw her your heart rate sped up and your breathing accelerated, either you’re sick and shouldn’t be out spidermanning, or your in love.”

“Okay, I think I am, I just don’t know what to do.”

“Just follow your heart.”

“Ned said the exact same thing!”

“Smart kid then, ain't he?”

Daredevil filled the ensuing silence “Tell you what, this took longer than I thought, I can message May and tell her that you're crashing at my apartment and tell her that you’re all fine.”

“You have her number!”

“Of course I do, I have to communicate with her somehow.”

“Okay! Thanks Matt!”

“No problem kid.”

That night, as Peter slept on the couch, (Matt had offered the bed but Peter insisted he was fine) Matt smiled to himself, Peter’s heartbeat wasn’t the only one that had sped up when Peter had walked into his office, and Matt figured that it wouldn’t be too long before all these emotions came out.


	5. Welcome to School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila's first day at Midtown

Lila sometimes wished she could go emotionless in the same way that Aunt Nat could.

She wouldn’t lie to herself, she had a crush on Peter, the question was did he have a crush on her? She had largely kept her crush to herself, but she was certain that her mum knew that something was up, and the Daredevil had cast her a glance on Friday that meant that he knew something was up. And now, now she was going to school with the guy, that would be fun.

Arriving at Midtown, Lila walked into the office. Getting the attention of the office lad she told her that she was the new student.

“Alright Hun, I’ll just call someone in to show you around.”

Leaning into the intercom the office lady started talking.

“Could Peter Parker please come to the office? I repeat, Peter Parker to the office. Thank you!”

A few minutes later Peter ran into the office.

“Hey Mrs Roberts, what do you need?”

“Lila here,” Peter’s eyes flashed with recognition as he spun around, only just realizing that she was there, “Is new and needs someone to show her around, would you be so kind?”

“Yeah, sure, hey Lila!”

“Hey Peter, how are you?”

“Good, yourself?”

“I’m good too.”

“So you already know each other! Great! Off you go!”

“Bye Miss!”

“Bye!”

Peter took Lila through the school showing where each class was, fortunately they had quite a few classes such as Spanish together, afterwards Peter introduced Lila to Ned.

“Nice to meet you, Peter’s said a lot about you.”

Had he? Lila hoped it was good.

“Anyways, We all have Spanish first today so-”

Ned was cut off by some smug rich kid.

“Sup Dickwads! Who’s the lovely lady?”

“Go away Flash.” Peter said.

“Why should I, she shouldn’t have to hang out with you douches!”

That’s when Lila levelled Flash with the Barton glare. A perfected Barton method for intimidation, taught to her by her Dad.

Cringing under her gaze Flash tried again.

“So, you obviously don’t want to hang out with these nutters, how would you like to come and hang out with us.” He said indicating his friends.

Without missing a beat, Lila responded.

“Fuck off.” She said, and then promptly returned to her conversation.

She knew that Flash was about to try again, so she turned around and glared at him again. Getting the message Flash turned and left.

“Oh my God!” Peter whisper-yelled.

“You have to teach me how to do that!”

Lila grinned, she loved hanging out with Peter, and Ned was rather nice as well. 

Lila found that she had enjoyed school, especially once she and Peter had discovered Ned’s massive crush on Betty Brant, one of the school reporters. After school, both Peter and Ned had decathlon training, since she was meant to be hanging out with Peter afterwards she just hung back and waited. As it was the first session back since the “Blip”, as people had started calling it, it was a whole hour before the room that the team was practicing in opened its doors and the team came out. Bidding goodbye to Ned, Peter walked over to Lila.

“Hey, sorry about that, I miss enough decathlon as it is, so I try and turn up when I can.”

“Don’t worry about it, Now let’s get to your place.”

Since neither could yet drive, they had to walk home. Lila, once again, found herself enjoying talking to Peter, he was just so nice! 

They had been walking for 10 minutes when Peter was struck by an idea.

“Wait here!” He said running down into a neighbouring alley.

2 minutes later he came out, but as Spider-Man.

“Wanna lift?” He offered

Slightly nervous Lila climbed onto Peter’s back, and before she knew it, she was in the air. Riding on Peter’s back was exhilarating. For five minutes they swung high above the town, until they finally landed on Peter’s apartment. Disappearing again Peter came back a moment later with his suit safely tucked away in his bag, which he had carried with him on the swing over.

For a long while Lila and Peter just sat on the edge of the complex, watching the cars go by below, unconsciously they drifted closer, until Lila unknowingly lean’t her head on Peter’s shoulder, Peter didn’t seem to mind. 

“I’ve been meaning to tell you something.”

Lila didn't even know what she was doing, her mind was screaming at her to do one thing, but her heart had taken complete control.

“Yeah?” 

“Since I first met you, it’s been a flurry of emotions, I didn’t lie to myself, and I won’t to you. I like you.”

Lila was dying inside, she had quite likely ruined any friendship that there would be between the two. Looking down she did not see Peter’s hand until it tapped her shoulder.

Tentatively looking up at him, Lila was met with the softest expression she had ever seen.

“Lila,” He said “I think I like you too.”

Lila’s heart exploded with hundreds of emotions, tentatively, she drew herself forward, meeting Peter’s lips in the middle, as their lips met, Lila just wanted to stay there forever. It was soft, like a cushion. For two minutes they just got lost in the other’s lips, until finally, Peter broke the kiss.

“We’d better get inside.”

After a lovely dinner with May and Peter, (Where May cast a few suspicious looks in their direction) Peter escorted Lila out. At the door Lila asked the question which had been on her lips all night.

“So, what are we exactly?”

“I guess where Boyfriend and Girlfriend? What do you think”

“Yep, ok.”

Lila leaned in for another kiss, but then a car horn sounded, there, outside was her father in his car, with a smug grin on his face.

“See ya!” Lila yelled awkwardly as she ran to the car.

She saw Peter wave back, blushing, before he disappeared inside.

“So,” Her dad said as he turned to her, “How was dinner?”


	6. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter meets Kraven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry about the late update!
> 
> Due to me being unable to keep up with update times, and because of upcoming exams, I will no longer regularly update this, I will try for at least once a week but I cannot say when.
> 
> Sorry to everyone who has been enjoying this!

The next day, Peter walked into school with a spring in his step.

“What's up with you man!” Ned whisper yelled after 5 minutes of being around him

“Okay, so last night I may have asked Lila out.”   
  


‘Dude! Do not drop a bombshell on me like that again!”

“How else was I meant to say it?”

“True, you know, it reminds me of the first time I saw love..”

“Ned.”

“Yeah?”

“Stop.”

“Okay.”

It was at this point that Lila walked up to the duo.

“Morning.”

“Morning.” Peter replied, trying to conceal his blush.

“So my Dad gave me hell, but he’s fine with it, have you told your Aunt.”

“Not yet, though she probably already knows.”

6 hours later, Peter bid goodbye to both Lila and Ned, donning the suit and taking to the skies again.

3 muggings and one stray cat later, Peter was about to call it a day when his spider-senses blared, swinging out of the way he barely avoided a spear, spinning around he caught sight of a black haired man, wearing what appeared to be a lion skin.

“Come here little Spider! Kraven’s ready to play.”

Kraven! Peter knew that he needed help, but he didn’t get the chance. He had been swinging incredibly close to the ground, and was caught off guard as he felt a sharp pain in his leg, falling the rest of the way to the ground. He didn't even have a chance to try and get up. He felt himself be picked up and go flying into something hard, he couldn’t even see at this point. He felt pain in his legs, his chest, his arms, and even in his head, he felt the dull blows of Kraven’s fists crash into him, Peter didn’t even know how long he lay there, it could have been hours, minutes, seconds, all he knew was pain.

Kraven eventually left, Peter didn’t know this, by this point he was well and truly unconscious. Hours later, once the sun had long settled did a red figure land in the alleyway. Daredevil hadn’t heard of Peter patrolling, he tried to make sure he knew where he was, but now he saw why he hadn’t seen Peter, Peter was in front of him, bleeding all over.

“Peter?”


End file.
